


Hanging By A Gossamer Thread [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Lost
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanart, Pretty things, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/309186">Hanging By A Gossamer Thread</a>. Summary for fic:</p><p>"After Kate goes on the run, Jack realizes he needs a fresh start, so he heads to Seattle, where Addison is looking for the same thing. As their friendship blooms, she begins to rethink her decision to move to LA, while he struggles to overcome his past. And of course, complications arise... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Gossamer Thread [Fanart]

_Alternate Title Art_


End file.
